


He Wrecked My Balls When No One Else Could

by orphan_account



Series: Of Memes and Men [3]
Category: Panic! at the Disco, Pepe the Frog - Fandom
Genre: Breaking and Entering, Gen, Memes, Mental Institutions, Rescue Missions, wrecking ball - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 21:50:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4496007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dallon Weekes attempts to break Brendon out of the mental institution with a little help from an old friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Wrecked My Balls When No One Else Could

**Author's Note:**

> what the heck am i doing with my life

Dallon shut the trunk of his car. He’d packed it with all the supplies he’d need for his mission. 

If Dallon wanted to rescue Brendon, his plan would need to go off without a hitch. As Dallon drove to the mental institution, he went over the plan in his head: drive to mental institution, park car down the road for back-up to find, go inside the mental institution, walk into Brendon’s room, and wait for the back-up to come drive Dallon’s car there and help them escape. Then, Dallon and Brendon  
would drive away and never look back. 

Dallon parked his car, leaving the keys in the ignition, and started walking to the institution. Once he got there, he exhaled slowly. He only had one shot at this. 

Dallon nonchalantly pushed open the door and walked in. According to the little map he’d made using all the pictures from Yelp, Brendon’s room would be down the left hallway. Dallon walked past the desk, avoiding eye contact with the receptionist. He walked down the hallway, looking for the door with “Brendon Urie” written on it. Finally, he found it. He pushed the door open and went inside. 

Dallon gasped. There was Brendon, sitting in a chair and screaming at a wall. Brendon suddenly closed his mouth and looked at Dallon. 

“You,” he whispered, “you, you little… you… they don’t believe me… you have to help me, tell them I’m not crazy, please…”

Dallon walked over to Brendon and helped him up. “Shut up,” he muttered. He grabbed Brendon’s hand and walked to the door. He looked at Brendon. “One chance,” he whispered. “Don’t ask what’s going on. I’ll explain in the car. Run, Brendon. Run.”

Brendon stared at Dallon, who was now counting them off. “One, two, three!”

Dallon opened the door and ran down the hallway with Brendon behind him. A doctor behind them screamed. Then, another did, and another, and another. Soon, everyone in the hallway was freaking out.

“Stop them!”

“He’s got Brendon!”

“Don’t let them get out!”

Dallon ran faster, now almost dragging Brendon behind him. He had to make it. Otherwise, he was as good as dead.

The doctors and nurses were closing in on them. Dallon scooted closer to the wall, but soon, he and Brendon were surrounded. The wall was on one side, and the doctors were on the other. One of them stepped forward. 

“Why don’t you give Brendon back to us, young man?”

Dallon laughed. “Never,” he said.

“You can’t win, boy. You’re surrounded. Give him here, or we’ll have to lock you up, too.”

Dallon shook his head. “NOW!” he shouted. 

The doctors barely had time to exchange confused looks before a wrecking ball crashed into the wall. On top of it was none other than Pepe the Frog, singing Wrecking Ball.

“I came in like a wrecking ball! I never hit so hard in love!” Pepe sang as he swang back and forth. He pulled Dallon and Brendon onto the ball with him, and on the next swing, they all jumped off.

Pepe ran to the driver’s seat of the car, and Dallon shoved Brendon into the backseat, climbing in behind him. Pepe slammed his [what the heck do frogs have for feet] on the gas and sped off. 

Brendon turned to Dallon.

“What the *potato*?”


End file.
